So Much in Common
by Imaj Inaya
Summary: I finnaly got my slash match for Kim! This short fic takes place in the car with Kim and Jane while Jack has Sanders surrounded. R&R!


So Much in Common  
  
Kim stared out the window at the motorcyclist next to the car. His face was hidden, and in times like this it reminded her way too much of that dreadful day so many years ago. As soon as the crossing rails had lifted and he still hadn't pulled anything, she was angered at herself for her own paranoia. Lucky, she had become an expert at hiding her emotion behind calm cool blue eyes. The car started moving again.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Jane asked, worried about herself. Kim shook her head and looked coldly at Jane.  
  
"Yeah, everything is going to be fine." Only after saying this did she realize how many people told her that when she had been in trouble. Nothing was fine. People out there were dying. Jane was their only leverage. Leverage. That's what she had been to Drazen, to Gaines.  
  
"I don't believe you." Jane said, eyes glimmering with unfallen tears, "The more I think about all this...."  
  
Kim stared at her for a moment, looking at her brunette double. She had no reason to believe Kim, being someone's leverage isn't a good place to be. At least the good guys were holding her.  
  
"It's true, isn't it?" Jane whispered, "This isn't...."  
  
"I won't let them do anything to you, Jane." Kim reassured her, by placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling.  
  
"Why should you care what happens to me?" Jane pulled back, "I'm just a tool, a tool to get to my father."  
  
Kim put her hand back at her side. This whole conversation just made her feel guilty, but what could she do? She was just thinking about how Jane was leverage, leverage, tool, same difference. Why was it bothering her so much? Jane was coming along comforted or not. She felt a hand on her hand and looked down, Jane had clasped onto her hand.  
  
"I'm scared." She said, scooting closer to Kim. Kim wasn't sure how to react to this, but she found herself warming up slightly to Jane. It was that compassion behind it all, that trace of what her mother had wanted her to be.  
  
"I know what it's like..." Kim finally consoled, "I'm sorry you've been put in this horrible situation."  
  
Jane nodded, and leaned her head on Kim's shoulder, "Will they kill my father?"  
  
"They will try to capture him." Kim said leaning her head against Jane's', "...but things never seem to go as planned."  
  
"So they will kill him?"  
  
"I don't know." Kim sighed.  
  
"My mother is dead...if I loose him..." Jane trailed off. Kim understood more than she could ever express, again remembering the past. Flashbacks from a night when her father told her he was sacrificing himself for the country, that he was gone. The explosion, and the pain that endured afterwards. Kim found herself hugging Jane, Jane returning the gesture.  
  
"We'll be arriving at CTU in about 10 minutes" The driver said into the rear-view mirror.  
  
"Good." Kim replied in an ever-so-Kim way, and then turning her attention back to Jane, "CTU is the safest place we could be right now."  
  
"You mean from the virus." Jane said evenly.  
  
"Yeah." Kim nodded.  
  
Jane took a gentle hold of Kim's jaw and pulled her face close to her own. Kim's eyes were wide and confused; Jane put her lips to Kim's.  
  
Kim wanted to pull back, but for some reason she returned the kiss. She could feel Jane's' tongue tickling her lips, and she found herself massaging Jane's' tongue. They were locked in a passionate kiss, and then flashes of Chase came to Kim's thoughts. She pulled back, just a moment too late. She had already kissed Jane, and there was no taking that back.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Jane ducked her head and quickly slid back across the seat to where she had been originally.  
  
"Don't be sorry." Kim said quickly and quietly, assessing the situation, "It's okay. Um...."  
  
"It's okay?" Jane asked, unsure why Kim was freaking out.  
  
"I mean, I have boyfriend..." Kim said looking in the rear-view mirror. The driver had seen it. She looked back to Jane, "I have a boyfriend."  
  
"It's okay." Jane repeated what Kim had said to her.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, everything will be fine." Kim sat back against the seat, and relaxed again.  
  
"James, "Kim said, addressing the driver.  
  
"Don't worry, as far as I'm concerned you two have been sitting back there in silence." He scoffed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What's going to happen when we get to CTU?" Jane asked with the same concern she had asked all her other questions.  
  
"They'll take you to a high security holding room."  
  
"Like a prisoner?" Jane looked angry with this.  
  
Kim nodded slightly, "I wish there was another answer I could give you...."  
  
"I understand." Jane looked out her window, returning to silence. 


End file.
